Snowball War
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: It's the first snowfall in 20 years in Konoha, and the Rookie 9 and Gai's team decides to have a large snowball fight in celebration. A guilttripped Sasuke joins and finds himself fighting against Sakura. A cute SasuSaku fanfic of fluffiness!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Snowball War

It has been over 20 years since the last time Konoha was coated in white, fluffy snow. For many, it was their first snowfall while for those older it was a wonderful trip down their memories.

When the people woke up to see the flakes fall outside their windows, children and teens squealed with delight and curiosity, getting out of bed and placing on their warmest clothes and boots to run around in the white beauty that covered the ground.

This was no different for best friends Sakura and Ino, who as soon as they woke up the phone was by their ears and were talking loudly about the snow and plans for the day.

"We should get all the teams together and have a big snowball fight!"

"A snowball fight?"

"Yeah! We'll make three teams of four, build forts and stuff, and then we can have a fight trying to hit the other teams and knock them out of the game, and the one that hits the most wins."

"That does sound like fun. Now we just have to convince everyone."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You can contact Hinata and I'll talk to Tenten, and they can tell their teams just like we'll tell ours, and we can all try our best to make sure everyone comes."

"Hmm, all right. What time should we do this?"

"This afternoon and we'll quit before it gets too late. I'll bring some things to light up the training grounds since there's more room there and we can have more fun."

"All right. Ino, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Hell yeah it will! Well, let's get to work! See you later Sakura."

"Bye Ino."

* * *

Hinata approached her team with a large smile, happy about the event to come. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," she called out to her team, the two boys turning to stare at their pale-eyed teammate.

"Hey Hinata! What's up?" Kiba asked, flashing her a little toothy smile. "Ino and Sakura-chan came up with a great idea thanks to the snow, and I was wondering if you two want to come," she explained, "Thanks to the snow, they want to set up a snowball fight with the Rookie Nine and Gai-sensei's team. It would be a lot of fun if you guys participated too."

The two boys looked at each other, then back at Hinata. Kiba grinned, "Sure! Sounds like fun!" Shino just nodded his head, not saying anything but agreed all the same. Hinata gave a soft smile, "I'm glad."

* * *

"Hey, Shika-kun, Chouji-kun! You're joining us today for a snowball fight!" Ino yelled, making the two boys turn to look at her. "A what?" Chouji asked, eating another potato chip from his bag. "A snowball fight! The Rookie Nine and Gai-sensei's team are joining in the training grounds this afternoon for a snowball fight, and you two are coming!" she yelled, making Shikamaru rub an ear. "Oy, fine. Jeez, troublesome girl," he muttered, getting a slap in the head from said girl.

* * *

"Hey, Neji, Lee! Wanna join me and the Rookie Nine for a snowball fight this afternoon?" Tenten asked as she saw her team waiting for her. "A snowball fight? What brought this on?" Neji asked, finding the question to be unusual coming from the young weapons mistress. "Ino called me about it this morning. She and Sakura planned it out," she explained.

"May explain the squeal I heart from Hinata this morning," Neji replied in a mutter. Lee flashed a silly toothy grin, "Sounds like fun! The youth of Konoha shall have a white war!" Tenten sighed, bringing her palm to her forehead.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she saw her teammates standing at their meeting spot, Naruto trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue while Sasuke was...well, being Sasuke. "Hey guys! Guess what?" she exclaimed. They turned to look at her curiously as she approached closer. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "There's going to be a big snowball fight this afternoon, between the Rookie Nine and Gai-sensei's team. Are you guys going to come?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"That sounds like fun! It's good payback time! Kiba's going to get snow down his back this time, dattebayo!"

"All right, all right. What about you Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

Naruto looked over at him, "Why not teme? Doesn't it sound like fun? You get to try and throw snowballs at everyone and have fun doing it!" Sasuke glared at him, "It's childish, stupid, and a waste of time." Sakura sighed, knowing that trying to convince him would be useless. "All right, Sasuke-kun. We'll just figure out some way to split up the teams with one person gone. But we can have some fun tonight," she said, turning towards Naruto.

"Yeah! Lots of fun! Too bad for you teme!"

"Yep, too bad."

"Hn."

* * *

After a quick day of training, Sakura and Ino found themselves in one of the untouched training grounds, setting up different tiki-stakes for lighting later. "So is everyone coming?" Ino asked, "I already got word from Tenten that her team agreed, although Neji almost didn't come." Sakura sighed, "Everyone but Sasuke-kun's going then. He's being such an ice cube again, saying it was stupid and such. I know Naruto was trying his best to convince him after I left, but I doubt it worked. Ah well, his loss then." Ino pouted, "Party pooper! Now how are we going to split up the teams evenly? Now we're going to have a team with three people."

"Well...we can always make sure one of the stronger guys are on their team so that way they can make up for the missing teammate."

"We could...we'll adjust things when everyone gets here. We'll talk to Kiba, since I decided he'll be the other captain next to us."

"All right, that'll do. Come on, let's get the rest of these poles up."

* * *

"Gah, teme! Why won't you come? It's not like you're doing anything important other than sitting at home and being emo!"

"One, it's a waste of time. Two, I rather fill the time up with training, and three, I'm not freaking emo."

Naruto glared at him, "Sheesh...teme, you're no fun. Sakura-chan was really sad when you didn't agree. She thought it would be fun to have all of us together enjoying our very first snowfall." Sasuke said nothing, hands in his pockets as he looked away from the blonde as he began to turn away.

"Sometimes, teme, I think you really want Sakura-chan to suffer unhappiness and hurt just like you."

Sasuke turned around quickly at that, staring at Naruto as he casted him a sad glare from his shoulder before burying his hands in his pockets and walked in the direction of the training ground.

Sasuke could feel his heart pound a bit faster as the statement hit hard. He quickly ignored it and went the other way, "Hn."

* * *

"All right, Kiba and Sakura, come over here! Time to pick out our teams!"

The two captains smiled and nodded, joining alongside Ino as they looked over the remaining group. "All right, Kiba, since your team is going to be the smallest, pick out your two teammates, then Sakura and I will switch off with the rest," she explained.

"Hm...Shino and Tenten."

Shino was quiet and Tenten gave a little squeal of delight as they joined Kiba, then watched as the girls picked out their teammates.

"Naruto," Sakura said, earning a cheerful "dattebayo!" in return.

"Shikamaru," Ino said, earning a sigh and "troublesome" at the sound of his name.

"Lee." "Yes, the power of youth prevails!"

"Hinata." "All right!"

"Neji." "Hn."

"Chouji." He just munched on a chip.

Ino smiled, looking over the teams, "All right. Well, let's set up our forts and when everyone's ready, let the fight begin!"

* * *

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh as he made his way over to the training ground, hearing already the screams and insanity coming from the group that was there. _'Damn dobe and stupid guilt,'_ he thought, hands stuffed in his pocket. He looked up, seeing a few of the snowballs being thrown as he approached the opening of the grounds.

"Oh, you are so dead Hinata-chan!"

"If you can get me!"

"Ack! Shino, no bugs!"

"Heh...sorry."

"Yeah right!"

"Gah, snow down the back!"

"Hah, that was for earlier!"

"Damn you Uzumaki!"

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head at the teens that were shouting insults and words as the white balls were flying through the air. No one seemed to notice that he was there...except for one emerald eye kunoichi who was setting up a nice snowball in her gloves hands. _'So he decided to come after all. Heh...well, Sasuke-kun, prepare to join in the fun!'_ she thought as she tossed the ball in his direction.

She made a direct hit, hitting him right in the chest. Everyone seemed to notice then and looked over at Sasuke, who was now glaring at the crowd.

"Okay...who threw that?"

Sakura smirked, "Hey Sasuke-kun. About time you came." She tossed a snowball up and down, emerald eyes shining playfully as she stared at the Uchiha. "You'll be on Kiba's team. Come on, Sasuke-kun. Join the fun," she said, throwing her snowball over at Chouji and almost hitting him.

"Hn," he said, taking a place behind Kiba's fort and rolling up snow into a ball, "Fine. Let's play then."

* * *

The snowball war continued on until only two were left standing: Sakura and Sasuke. The others watched, their respective teammates cheering while the others either remained quiet or joined in on the cheering.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, you suck at this. You've only hit one person. You would think that a guy like you would win hands down, but look, you're having problems fighting a girl."

"Hn."

Sakura laughed as she ducked past another snowball, "No comeback huh? Can't even come up with a decent jeer back." Sasuke glared as he ducked past one of hers and threw another of his own, getting a little angry at the rosette's attitude. _'She's really trying to tick me off. She's really playing serious,'_ he thought, ducking again.

Sakura smirked, making another snowball and waiting for the perfect time to throw it.

He threw his. She threw hers at the same time.

His missed; hers hit.

Sasuke Uchiha lost the snowball war to Sakura Haruno.

The girls and her fellow teammates let out a cheer while the other teams, with exception of Neji and Shino, groaned. Sasuke just stared at Sakura as she flashed him one last smirk before trying to force herself out of one of Naruto's chocking hugs. "Wow. Sakura actually one. I thought you were going to," Kiba said, standing up and brushing the snow off of his coat. "Hn, so did I," Sasuke replied as he continued to stare at the rosette.

* * *

"See ya later, Ino."

"Later Sakura!"

Sakura smiled as Ino entered the flower shop, dropping off the torches before going upstairs and getting a well-needed rest. She let out a contented sigh as she walked on, heading for home for a rest herself. _'I actually beat Sasuke-kun in something. Sure, it was just a snowball fight, but still, I beat him. Cha! Take that!'_ she yelled inwardly, a smirk creeping up her lips.

She turned the corner, stretching up her arms with a small groan. "A little worn out, huh?" a voice came up from behind her, forcing her to turn around quickly.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-kun. Yeah, a little bit, but hey, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Hn."

Sakura smirked at him, emerald eyes playing again against his onyx ones, "Upset about losing to a girl, Sasuke-kun?" He ignored the comment and the laugh that followed. "I'll take that as a yes then," she said a bit smugly, looking away in time to miss his glare. He just grunted and walked in silence with her until they reached her place.

"Well, thanks for the pleasant conversation," she said with a light dose of sarcasm, "See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." She grabbed the key to the door and turned towards it, sticking the key into the lock.

She didn't have a chance to turn it when she pulled and turned around, back to the door and two arms preventing her from turning back around or escaping.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?"

"You really think you won?"

"Well, duh! I got you out, leaving me as the last person standing. Meaning I won and you lost."

He smirked as he leaned in, lips close to hers, "Well, shouldn't you claim a prize?"

"There was no--"

She was stopped in her words by his lips pressed hard against hers, onyx staring into emerald and inwardly enjoying her surprise. She didn't have the chance to respond when he broke away, leaving her a bit breathless.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Congrats, Sakura."

He smirked and moved away, turning to head home himself, "See you tomorrow." Sakura watched as he walked away before turning around to unlock her door.

_'Man...if that's the prize I get for beating him, then I should try to win more often.'_


End file.
